The Witch's Love Was Never Black Magic
by XXGakupo'sSamuraiPrincessXX
Summary: After falling in love with a Prince, a girl is accused of being a witch. Will she be able to prove that her love for him is not Black Magic, or will they realize the truth when it is far too late?
1. The Girl And The Prince Meet

**This is my new story based on the song Witch (or Witch Hunt). I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

The Witch's Love Was Never Black Magic

_Repent!...Repent!...Light the flame of hatred!_

_That's all the girl heard as she was tied to a cross, crying as the flames make contact with her bare skin. Scanning the crowd with teary eyes, she quickly found him._

_The one man that loved her…_

"_Why!?...How could you do this…I loved you and you believed my love for you was Black Magic?!"_

_One final scream was heard before the unthinkable happened…_

_-3 Days Earlier…-_

A young girl named Luka Megurine was strolling in the park of an unknown kingdom. It was a beautiful spring day; no wind or anything. Suddenly, a large gust of wind blew her matching blue and white headpiece away. While chasing after it, Luka had no idea her life would change forever.

"I always love to walk in the park on days like this."

The prince of the kingdom, Prince Gakupo Kamui, was in the park on one of his usual strolls. He was in his own world until he saw something blue and white flying in the air. It lands slowly and peacefully in his outstretched hand. Soon, Gakupo sees a girl running towards him. This was obviously her headpiece. When she approached him, he couldn't believe it…

This girl was the most beautiful female he'd ever seen. She looked a couple of years younger than him, her long pink hair matching perfectly with her ocean blue eyes and flawless white skin. This was someone he wanted to know about…

"Excuse me miss, is this headpiece yours?"

"Yes sir, it does belong to me. It's my favorite."

Luka slowly takes it from his hand, but she doesn't leave. Instead, she stood there and stared at him. He was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. He looked a couple years older than her, his long purple hair in a neat ponytail matching perfectly with his amethyst colored eyes and flawless white skin. This was someone she wanted to know about…

"What may your name be, my fair lady?"

"My name is Luka…Luka Megurine. And you are?"

Just as he was about to answer, a swarm of guards surrounded the both of them; two guards grabbing Luka's arms.

"Prince Gakupo, is this peasant girl bothering you? Shall we dispose of her?"

Luka couldn't believe it; this man was the prince of this land?

"Guards, she's my friend. Luka's completely harmless, now unhand her at once!"

The guards did so, and under Gakupo's orders, returned to the castle.

"I'm deeply sorry Luka. They've never seen me talk to anyone outside the castle. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. So, you think of me as a friend?"

"I would very much like us to be. Would you like to be my friend?"

Taking his hand, Luka replies slightly blushing…

"Yes, I would like that very much. Since you're the prince, what should I refer to you as?"

He chuckled a little bit…

"You may simply refer to me as Gakupo."

It was decided that the two would meet at the park the next day, completely unaware of the events that will eventually follow.

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please rate and review!**


	2. True Love Is Found

**Hello dear friends! I apologize for the delay; I was out of town and there was no internet where I was staying. Now I'm back and we can continue! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter and AmiMinazuki for their reviews. I thank you and I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to offer!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

The Witch's Love Was Never Black Magic

_Several cherry blossom petals fall upon the young prince and his friend. As if the scattered pink had formed a shield around them, the prince cupped Luka's cheek and kissed her tenderly…_

"_Luka know that I will love you now and forever."_

_She kissed Gakupo in return and embraced him tightly…._

"_You know that I too will love you now and forever."_

_Gakupo and Luka were hidden in their own world of true love; lost in each other's arms. Suddenly, someone's hand appeared on Gakupo's shoulder and began pulling him away…_

"No!"

Luka shouted as she jolted awake, sweating slightly. She had just seen someone pull Gakupo away from her.

"It was just a dream…just a dream."

Slapping herself slightly, Luka reminded herself of the exciting event that is soon to come. She was going to be spending the day with Gakupo; the young man that saved her and who had considered her a friend minutes after they met. It was going to be a good day; she doesn't have anything to worry about. With those thoughts in mind, she fell asleep thinking about her exciting day with the handsome prince.

~The Next Morning~

Luka was sitting on a park bench waiting for Gakupo to arrive. She had decided to wear a pink and white dress with a matching hair ribbon; she was positive the prince would like it. A few minutes later, she felt two hands gently grab her shoulders. She turned around and smiled…

The prince had arrived…

Gakupo had decided to give Luka a full tour of his kingdom. He had taken her to his favorite shops and afterwards, stopped by a special restaurant for lunch. By late afternoon, Gakupo wanted to show her one more place…

"Luka, how would you like a tour of my castle?"

"Yes, Gakupo, that would be wonderful."

Taking her hand, he leads her into the most beautiful place she's ever been in her life. Luka was shown everything; from the rooms to the courtyard to the library and garden (which she loved the most), finally to the highest balcony where they watched the sunset together. Once evening arrived, Gakupo had walked Luka back to her house.

"I had a wonderful time tonight."

"I did too Gakupo. I thank you for tonight."

As if someone had pushed Gakupo and Luka from behind, their lips met, resulting in a long, deep, passionate kiss. After about a minute, they had to break it up for air. Looking into each other's eyes, they realized they saw true love in each other.

The prince stroked Luka's face and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear while she wrapped her arms around his neck…

"Good night my sweet, beautiful blossom."

"Good night my handsome prince."

One final kiss sealed the deal and Gakupo left. As she watched him leave, Luka felt something in her heart fill up. She had fallen in love with the most handsome man and he loved her back just as much. Their lives were perfect and nothing could change it.

Or so they thought…

**I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again jazminewriter and AmiMinazuki for your kind words and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review! **


	3. A Witch In The Land

**Hello dear friends and readers! I apologize for the long wait. I was working on other stories and I just couldn't get to this one. But now that I'm back, we can get on with the show! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to AmiMinazuki, jazminewriter, Filia Neptuni, and Orange Starbursts for their kind words. Thanks bunch friends, and enjoy what this chapter gives you!1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

The Witch's Love Was Never Black Magic

The next morning, Luka woke up happier than ever. She had just shared her first kiss with the most handsome man in the world. She loved him very much and he loved her just the same.

"I'm so lucky Gakupo caught my headpiece. When I'm with him, I feel like a princess. My life is complete now." There was a knock on her door a while later. Getting up slowly, Luka opens the door to find a very elegant envelope resting on the doorstep. She takes out the snow colored paper and read it carefully…

_My Dearest Luka,_

_ I have arranged for us to spend the day at a very special place this afternoon. Please meet me in the same spot we met yesterday and we shall travel to the special place together._

_ Sincerely Yours,_

_ Prince Gakupo Kamui_

Luka was so happy that she hugged and kissed the delicate letter. She had only known Gakupo for three days and they had kissed in true love and they were already going to a special place.

She couldn't wait until this afternoon.

. . .

In another part of town, a teal haired woman was angrily pacing back and forth in a chapel. Her name was Miku and she was the nun in the only church the city has.

'How could he fall in love with her?! What does he see?!"

Miku had been secretly watching Gakupo and Luka the entire time and had grown angry and jealous. She also had feelings for the prince and seeing him with Luka drove her off the edge.

"He fell in love with her immediately. There's no way a man could do that. She must have done something to him."

A scowl appeared on the nun's face.

"She must be a witch…the girl obviously used Black Magic to make him fall for her. I must do something to rid the lank of this witch."

. . .

Luka was at the park waiting for her prince. She was wearing the blue and white outfit she wore when they first met; she thought it would be perfect for today. Ten minutes later, Gakupo arrived and after locking hands, they began walking to the special place he had talked about. After crossing a hill a while later, Gakupo lead the young girl to a large flower field with a beautiful cherry blossom tree. Luka couldn't believe it…

"_This is exactly like my dream." _She thought as they walked under the tree. A gentle breeze blew through the field, surrounding the young couple with cherry blossom petals.

. . .

Miku came out of a room holding a poster she had made. It was a wanted poster with Luka's picture.

"Once I show this to him, there's no doubt he'll believe me. I will rid the city of this witch with his help. He said he's taking her to the cherry blossom flower field…I heard him."

Before Miku left the church, she dons her brown cloak and kneels in front of a pedestal. She holds up her gold rosary, closes her eyes and prays…

"Please forgive me for what I'm about to do. I'm doing this for the good of the city and the prince."

_Erase The Voices Of Prayer_

**I hope you are still enjoying it! I want to once again thank AmiMinazuki, jazminewriter, Filia Neptuni, and Orange Starbursts for their kind words. Thanks a bunch friends, and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	4. The Love Is Black Magic

**Hello dear friends and readers! I apologize for the delay, school got in the way and I couldn't get to what I love to do. But, I am finally back and we can get on with this sad tale! Before I begin, I would like to thank two guest reviewers for their kind words. Thanks bunch friends, and enjoy what this chapter has to offer you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

The Witch's Love Was Never Black Magic

Several cherry blossom petals fall upon the young prince and his friend. As if the scattered pink had formed a shield around them, the prince cupped Luka's cheek and kissed her tenderly.

"Luka, know that I will love you now and forever."

She kissed Gakupo in return and embraced him tightly…

"You know that I too will love you now and forever."

Gakupo and Luka were hidden in their world of true love; lost in each other's arms. Suddenly, someone's hand appeared on Gakupo's shoulder and began pulling him away.

He turns around and sees the teal-haired nun. She firmly grabs Gakupo's arms and pulls him forward.

"Prince Gakupo, I must speak to you at once!"

The prince gave her a confused nod and followed Miku until they were out of Luka's earshot. Gakupo was even more confused when he saw two guards in the area Miku was leading him to.

"What's this all about!?"

Miku took out the poster. "Prince Gakupo, your times of joy are over!"

She handed him the paper and he couldn't believe it.

It was a wanted poster with Luka's picture. Worst of all, the description informed him the girl he loved was a witch!

Gakupo was now on the verge of tears. "No, Luka can't be a witch! I loved her!"

Miku put a hand on the prince's shoulder. "I apologize, but what you were feeling was none other than Black Magic. Now, shall we rid the land of this witch?"

With great hesitation, Gakupo agrees and orders the guards to take Luka away.

. . .

Luka was thrown into the dungeon of Gakupo's castle. The guards locked her cell door, leaving the girl alone. She was now in a plain, white, sleeveless dress, barefoot, and her hair was messy and tangled.

"What did I do wrong? What did that woman tell Gakupo?"

She heard a guard's voice. "You know, you're pretty clever for a witch. Tricking the prince; even I fell in love with you. That Black Magic of yours surely is powerful."

"Wait…witch!?" Luka ran up to the bars. "What are you talking about?! I'm not a witch!"

The guard approached the bars and grabbed Luka by her wrists. "That's exactly what a witch would say." He threw her back on the ground and looked to his right. "You have a special visitor." The guard taunted.

Luka looked through the bars and saw Gakupo walking towards her cell. The look on his face was much different than what she was used to seeing on his handsome face.

He opened the cell door and glared at the vulnerable girl. Luka walked towards him, but when she went to put a hand on his chest, Gakupo threw her onto her stomach, grabbed her hair, and took out a knife.

"I loved you Luka." In a quick, clean, motion, Luka's hair was cut and Gakupo walked out taking the bundles of hair with him. She kept calling out to him, but her pleas fell on deaf ears as Gakupo kept walking, eventually leaving the dungeon.

Luka fell onto the cold, damp floor and began to cry. "I can't believe what's happening! The man I love believes I'm a witch and I have no idea what's going to happen next."

. . .

Gakupo ran into his chambers and fell onto his bed. His grip on Luka's hair tightened as tears began to fall.

"I loved this woman with all my heart and it all turned out to be Black Magic. The woman I loved is a witch…I just can't believe it. I fell in love with a witch!"

He closed his eyes and kissed the hair strands.

"It doesn't matter now. Everything will change tomorrow morning."

_Let's Forget About The Magic That Stops Time…_

**I hope you are still enjoying my story! I want to once again thank the two guest reviewers for their kind words. I thank you and stay tuned for more!**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
